Talk:Zorro
Zorro's PD status is sometimes disputed There is no Pre-1923 character subject as much contraversy. The courts always come donw on the side of Zorro ebing PD, but regardless a wanring that some people are willing to sue over this still should be mentioned. MithrandirOlorin (talk) 20:36, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Like who?Cebr1979 (talk) 20:48, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Mainly Zorro Productions, Inc MithrandirOlorin (talk) 02:36, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I wouldn't worry about it. He's in the disputed characters category and it's not like at least half (or more) of the characters here don't have their names trademarked by someone. Meh.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:40, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Note to Self (or anyone else who sees this in the meantime) Is the Douglas Fairbanks infobox image from a PD work?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:47, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it’s from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mark_of_Zorro_(1920_film) 1920 Mark of Zorro] movie. —ElyaqimNYC (talk) 23:11, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you!Cebr1979 (talk) 23:13, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Not in the Public Domain (Anymore) Apparently Zorro Productions Inc. won its appeals to have the rulings that Zorro is in the public domain overturned. Arawn 999 (talk) 04:48, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :You're not properly understanding what you're reading. Try again. LolCebr1979 (talk) 04:54, February 16, 2018 (UTC) : :The gist of what I read was that in 2017 the ZPI successfully had Robert Cabell's 2013 appeal to cancel their claim to Zorro's trademark and copyright thrown out, and had the EUIPO's Fourth Board of Appeal nullify the First Board of Appeal's 2015 ruling that their claim to Zorro's trademark was invalid. Prior to that, they had the 2001 ruling that Zorro is in the public domain vacated, and have successfully sued mutliple parties for infringing on their claimed possession of the trademark and copyright to Zorro's name, character, and likeness. The earliest works featuring Zorro are in the public domain due to their age, but due to ZPI's lockdown on the character's trademarks and copyrights those can't be published nor can any adaptations be made without their permission. Arawn 999 (talk) 07:43, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::There's no such thing as "trademarks" in the plural form and anything and everything in the public domain can be published with adaptations made by anyone without having to get anyone's permission. That's what the public domain is! There's also no such thing as "copyright on a character." Try again.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:17, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::When dealing with legal issues... maybe stay away from "the gist." HahaCebr1979 (talk) 08:18, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::Before you come back with more nonsense... Here's a hint: Where exactly (other than in your nonsensical "gist" of things) does the name "Robert Cabell" come up with the word "copyright?" Also: Just how exactly can someone claim "copyright" on a name? You're not the first to show up here thinking they have something to say. You're also not the first to show up here without reading our FAQ. It's a great page! Hope you enjoy it!Cebr1979 (talk) 08:38, February 16, 2018 (UTC)